Green Ocean Characters
Blooming Pirates #3 Navigator *Will mostly likely have the design of Gon Freeces, or Gin Greeces, from Hunter x Hunter. Preferably a child than an adult. Martial Artist Orcinus *Most likely have the design of Gohan from Dragon Ball. Tends to joke around a lot. Will keep the joke of "Blooming" with the British accent. *Primarily fights in Fishman Karate, but after the timeskip learns of some of the Ichi Kenpos. *Grew up in a dojo on a small island, learning of the Fishman Karate his teacher taught to them. Most of the students left to other places, some becoming pirates, others becoming teachers themselves. However, he was unable to leave his teacher. Eventually, his sensei died and he took over the dojo at a young age. Despite no one wanting to come to the dojo due to the master's death, he kept earning money for the dojo by doing odd jobs around the island. Eventually, Luminus will come to the island and "revive" the sensei, but they're instead turned into a beast, albeit an imperfect one. *Name comes from Orcas. Or, their literal term "Orcinus Orca". Despite Orcas not being fish, it still fits with his main usage in Fishman Karate, as it is sea related. *His master's name is Catoprion, one of the Genera for the Piranha fish. He "impersonates" him whenever he feels he needs his master's help, becoming more serious and more "powerful" (he just gains more confidence in himself). #6 Shipwright *Preferably be a female. *Might also double as the crew's Sniper, since she might be a Kuja, specializing in ranged attacks. *Possibly Boa Hancock's (or Mariegold's) child, where she inherits Salome. *Dial user of sorts. Unknown how to turn this into a fighting style yet. **Use Chemical Juggling with this. Store chemicals within Ball Dials, and then give Salome the 4 Elemental Dials (Flame, Breath, Thunder and Water). However, if separated from Salome, she still has back-up dials just in case, but they don't last as long as Salome's. *Design of Android 18 or Boa Hancock. *In conjunction with her Chemical Juggling, she is a leg user, since she uses her hands for the chemicals. **After the timeskip, she makes her own version of Dials, but in truth, they're just chemicals she can create from "dials". **Bubbly Coral could be used as a substitution of sorts for Milky and Ball dials. **Orbs is the current idea. They can change its substance by mixing in chemicals. They are capable of floating around, and can not be disturbed by normal means. They move around based on the air currents and emit a gas-like substance that has similar properties to chemicals in the periodic table, or other things, such as oil. The "stars" in the orbs are what keeps the liquid together and allows for it to float. The more stars, the more liquid it is able to hold. She also has a substance that is capable of eliminating all other substances from the orb, making it pure water again, basically resetting it. Usages can even be used to breathe underwater. ***Due to chemicals no longer being a valid idea, for orbs, they will have dials in them once more. However, they will be "similar" to Vivre Cards, as the orbs will be connected to the user by using a certain body part in its creation. Azalea is able to control them via a psychic manner, as well as changing the orb's properties depending on the dial, which in turn changes the color. If this idea cannot be done without the usage of a Devil Fruit, give her a Devil Fruit. *A leg user with the ability to manipulate Wind and Fire. Putting them together makes the flames more stronger, in which after the timeskip, she gains the ability to use both at the same time, albeit, only one leg will be under this effect. After the timeskip, she is able to use both legs having a different form of an element. Due to "Salome" having Lightning as its element, it will be able to be used in conjunction with the wind, acting as a way for her to carry its attacks to a specific destination by creating "currents" in the air. Helmsman & Swordsman *Has the character design of Barry Kahn pre-timeskip and post-timeskip. However, his gallery photos are of Laxus (post timeskip). *Mitoryu (身刀流), AKA Body Sword Style, is what he uses. He uses this in the way that his body mimics swords, mostly via the use of his arms. **Does not use a sword, instead using his body as one. Is very stubborn about using a sword, where his dream is to become the greatest Swordsman without the use of a sword, proving to the world that the "norm" can be changed. *Pending names are: Every (named after real world pirate Henry Every, who retired in riches). Dino (An Italian name that means little sword). Dice (named after the dice used in games, such as gambling). #8 Musician *Possibly the design of Laxus. He will be deaf if he does not wear the hearing aid that was made for him. Born deaf. First thing he heard when he gained hearing was a song (unknown as to what it is yet). **Possibly the "leader" (acts as the leader, but is in truth second in command) of his own mafia. The mafia, however, also acts as a loan company. While they hate money, believing that having more just causes more problems, they're doing it so they could rebuild the towns on the island, bringing in more tourism. People on the island are very stingy with their money (this idea is rejected, but is acting as a filler for the time being). **A leg user (if the Devil Fruit is chosen), primarily focusing on it, but they will use their hands for their Devil Fruit powers, such as using a violin. ***If Shipwright is a leg user, then the Devil Fruit is the only thing needed, due to him being able to use it in various ways. **'MIGHT' be given Scratchmen Apoo's Devil Fruit, to further enhance his musical capabilities. **Names could be Portamento, **For a backstory, he was abandoned as a child, having no one to take care of him. He became a trouble child on the island, stealing from the merchants. Eventually, he met a young Kenneth (same age as him), as he was in the same position that he was, homeless and poor. They eventually became quick friends. Both had a dream of becoming a noble so they would never be poor ever again. They worked odd jobs to gain money, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to keep them stable or becoming a noble, for that matter. They began to train and became bodyguards for some of the important people on the island, but it didn't help with making enough money to become a noble. At the age of 18, they began a life of piracy, where they joined an up and coming pirate crew for the next 5 years. The pirate crew was famous throughout the Grand Line, but was eventually killed at the hands of Yonko Cadenza Hymn. Seeing as they couldn't continue their life any further as a pirate, they retreated back to their home island. It wasn't until then that the World Government decided to enlist Kenneth as a Shichibukai due to his skills. Shortly after Kenneth was made into a Shichibukai, he created the Musica mafia with (Musician Blooming Pirates) in hopes of achieving his dream of becoming a noble. However, Kenneth was corrupted and didn't want to share his earnings with anyone else, feeling that the world was completely against him. #9 Sniper "#8 Pet" *If going with the Shipwright being the daughter of Boa Hancock, then Salome would take this spot (or Quinn from Toriko). However, they would be modified with dials, such as a Jet dial. **After the timeskip, they would eat different types of dials, but only the 4 elemental dials (Jet dial would've been consumed already, add a Flame Dial, Water and Thunder Dial). How "Salome" would know what dial it's using is still currently unknown. Former Ideas Milky *The Tenshi Tenshi no Mi grants him the ability to fly via his wings, which he can achieve within his hybrid form. Upon reaching full form, he gains a halo. The Tenshi Tenshi no Mi is an artificial Devil Fruit created by the Angel race, and is regarded as an Ancient Weapon (still pending idea) with the Yosei and the Tatsu. The fruit allows him to manipulate his ki (aura, whatever it is in One Piece World) to augment himself, depending on the aura. He uses this in conjunction with his Fishman Karate/Jujutsu, as well as with Kenbunshoku Haki, turning it, at times, into an offensive Haki. Attack Styles Aloof D. Apostle *A possible gear for him would be a smoothie gear. Conjure up different fruits and vegetables, mix them together, and then the end result will give about temporary power-up(s). **This ties in with his cooking position in the Blooming Pirates.